


Everyone's Fight

by twitch



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Ambiguous Characters, Ambiguous Relationships, Episode Related, Gen, OCs - Freeform, Other, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might not be a crowd of people with stones against one man but a fight doesn't always start out big. They do start though, even when you don't want them to. (Post-ep The Kill List)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Very quick piece that I came up with post episode. I had many feelings on this matter.

Winter chill fell in soft flakes, better left outside than brought in to sully up business dress. Suits, skirts, dresses, blouses and the most polished of shoes already paraded through the hallways and offices, early hour be damned.

Jay barely escaped his home on time, clean - not baby stained - shirt not fully buttoned until he loosened his coat once he entered the building. Even then he was attempting to fix himself up one-handed, depositing a perfectly sealed serving dish on Blake's desk.

Blake was on his phone though his gaze widened when the dish arrived before him. In mid-conversation as he was Daisy and Matt were more than free to follow up observation with questions.

"Bringing the kitchen to the office?"

"The break room is on the other side."

Both hands free Jay pulled off his coat. "Blake would have a better idea of where it goes. Chris caught me before I came in."

"Chris?" Shock was on their faces but Daisy was first to speak. "You met Chris?"

"Only just now, Chris was hurrying to get to the firm on time so we didn't have long to talk." Coat draped over his arm he supressed any expression, the corner of his mouth twitching undecipherably. "Told me that Blake forgot his lunch, if he truly meant it when he said he wanted to bring it to work."

"She didn't say anything else?" Daisy asked, to which Matt bumped her elbow with his.

He cocked an eyebrow towards her. "Were you expecting Chris to say anything else?"

"Hopefully he won't be late for work," Matt added.

"I don't know about Chris but I don't want to be late for work." Jay hesitated to squeeze past them but decided an apologetic look would suit the situation better. "I'm sorry that I held you up from your own work."

"I didn't know you were waiting on me to finish my call," Blake commented, hands folded upon the top of his desk, receiver firmly on the cradle. Daisy and Matt nodded at once, turning to Blake. "Let Nadine know that WHO will meet with her-"

"At what time?" Daisy asked, checking her pad, pen poised.

Blake managed a small smirk. "I don't know, I was talking to foreign affairs." 

Succinctly called out for their lack of working they briskly walked away, conversations and attempts to save face clearly over. Once they were out of view Jay chuckled inwardly, turning towards his own desk. He didn't get far, meeting Blake's gaze when he called to him.

"Jay?" Blake had stood up, hand over the little white dish. He picked it up, feasibly making his way to the break room and passing Jay's desk. "You don't have to say anything for me."

"What if I want to?" His coat over the back of his chair he gripped the top, calm despite the abating frustration, the need fighting to rise again. "It shouldn't matter to them."

"No, it shouldn't," Blake agreed quietly. "But it's my fight."

Standing up straight Jay shook his head slowly but decisively. "No, it's everyone's fight."


End file.
